The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is preferably applicable to, for example, a semiconductor device having a power transistor.
The semiconductor device having a power transistor has a cell formation region including a plurality of power transistors formed therein, and a termination region surrounding the periphery of the cell formation region.
Examples of the power transistor include a power MISFET having a trench gate, and an IGBT having a trench gate. Further, as the termination structures of the termination region, a field limiting ring, a field plate, and the like are known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-19734 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor device having a field limiting ring formed of a p type semiconductor region formed at a semiconductor substrate, and a field plate formed of a wire coupled therewith.